Plastic Roses and Paper Stars
by ForeverWithoutYou
Summary: They were carefree, oblivious...different in a sense- and similar in many others. Everlasting and constant, while the rest of the world changed. Unique, stubborn, random, but definitely not fake. RyomaxOC FujixOC


**KelpsieCoke: **This is a new fanfiction that me and my sister are kind of sort of writing together. This story is on my sister's account because she feels bad about the fact that she hasn't UPDATED HER _ONE _STORY!!! Like, seriously…how long can it take to write a few 1500 words or so? Love ya- little sister KelpsieCoke (the awesomer one- even my sister agrees).

**ForeverWithoutYou: **She is so full of herself, can't you tell? But besides that, sorry for the lack of updates, I'm still working on it. Okay, so constructive criticism of any kind please, and yeah. Enjoy~

Oh, a heads up.

"_This is English"_

Everything else can be Japanese…ahh it doesn't really matter -.- I'm not known to be consistent so it'll be in italics if it's important to the plot.

**Disclaimer: **We do not, in any way, own Prince of Tennis

Plastic Roses and Paper Stars

01: First Impressions

"We. Are. Finally. Here." Mitsuko panted heavily as she jumped out of the half moving vehicle and raised her arms strikingly to the sky. "I can't believe we're finally back in Japan," followed by a deep breath of fresh air and a stumbling step forward.

"You are such a drama queen," the second emerging sister Ketsumi said as she stepped out with a more balanced hop, "and you're a klutz."

"I am not a klutz! You're just jealous."

"Jealous of your inability to walk? Yeah, definitely jealous."

"Girls," came the faint voice from inside the open window of the stalled car.

"Stop being a poop."

"Stop being random you short little miniature me!"

"Random is _good_, if you haven't noticed. Being random keeps up conversations!"

"Well being random confuses the heck out of peo-"

"GIRLS!!" sounded the sudden scream from the newly shattered glass window along with the cringing and flinching from other passing by students. "Behave or I'm going to crack both of your heads open with an iron sledgehammer."

_Silence._

"Sheesh mom," the older one started hesitantly, "no need for such a graphic image. There are children present," Ketsumi finished glancing back and forth between the threatening parent and the spacing out Mitsuko, staring vacantly at a blank wall.

"Here's your paperwork," the mother replied apathetically as she tossed the two folders out the window letting them crash to the pavement.

"Huh…" Mitsuko murmured as she lazily bent down to pick up the rustling papers. She re-straightened herself and flipped through the packet curiously.

Wait, was there supposed to be a blank line next to 'parent/guardian signature'? Shiz niz.

"Mom!! You forgot to sign these registration papers!"

No response.

"MOM!!!! YOU FORGOT TO SIGN THESE REGISTRATION PAPERS DAMMIT!!!!"

"I think she's gone," Ketsumi muttered bluntly to the back of the running girl. "Uh huh…chase after a car that can go sixty miles per hour. Real smart," she continued mumbling to no one in particular.

"She's gone," Mitsuko stated obviously with the wrinkled papers hanging limply in her hands. "Crapplesauce…so, Ketsumi, know how to forge a convincing signature?"

---

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Mitsuko shouted obliviously adding a slight jump to her walk. "If I ever need to do something illegal, remind me to give you a call," she finished with an evil smirk planted upon her face.

"We live in the same house you know," Ketsumi stated impatiently with her schedule pressed tightly in her palm. Sometimes sisters are just so…so…stupid.

"Shut up. You don't need to be so technical on the first day at a new school. Sometimes you're just plain infuriating." And with that last statement, Mitsuko left for her classroom.

- - -

Mitsuko stood outside the wooden door with her hand in a fist, readying herself to knock on the door. 'Am I even supposed to knock? Will that make me look weird…or what…? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?'

"Darn these life decisions," she grumbled through gritted teeth, and finally pushed the door open.

Well this was awkward…

"Oh," the teacher said flustered from the sudden intrusion, "are you Koyasuki Mitsuko? Come in an introduce yourself!" Mitsuko was pulled in forcefully and stood at the front of the classroom, not knowing where to start.

"Well, as you just found out, I'm Koyasuki Mitsuko!" She started, jumping up and down rhythmically, "call me whatever you like…as long as it reminds me of my name…like, what's the point of a nickname if it doesn't even sound like the real name?" she paused for thought, "I'm also from A-me-hi-ka," and laughed whole-heartedly at her fake accent, "that's America for you." Mitsuko took her first deep breath since she started her rant, "so where do I sit?"

"There," she pointed to a seat by the window.

"_**You betcha…can't wait to see the little birdies outside!"**_ she chirped happily, forgetting that people in this class probably could not understand plain English words…unless some did- that would be totally awesome…and stalker-ish.

She sat down and stared out the window at a green square- that wasn't a square. It was a…a…a tennis court! _**"I figured it out!"**_ Mitsuko stood up holding her head high with pride_**, "with my brain, I actually realized that it was a tennis court!"**_ A cough was heard from the front of the classroom…oh shiz. Well, there goes a good first impression.

- - -

Ketsumi continued to walk down the hallway obviously lacking any knowledge as to where she was going.

"It's not like I have a map on me or anything. People these days…"

She looked up. "Oh wait, I think that number and that letter match this letter and this number printed on my little paper thingy here. Yep. Definitely a match. Bingo."

Ketsumi shoved the door open and scanned the classroom, with thirty pairs of eyes staring back.

She flashed her crumpled schedule to the teacher and he scanned her up and down.

Ketsumi quickly double-checked herself as well, making sure she was wearing the correct uniform. The pink and green, ripe watermelon costume uniform. Gotta love school spirit.

"I'm assuming that you're Koyasuki Ketsumi," and Ketsumi just nodded, not knowing if she was supposed to give a spoken reply.

"Just sit over there," he said pointing to some random desk in the back. Actually it was more like flicking his hand in the general direction of the students. Ketsumi put on her best calm expression and chose a seat, not knowing what 'flick, flick' was supposed to mean.

She trudged over the empty backpacks that lay in the pathway towards the closest vacant seat and attempted to pay attention to the unorganized excuse for a lecture.

- - -

Brrinnngg. Brrinnngg.

The school bell rang, signaling the ending of class and…and…and…no. Not the end of school. The beginning of lunch.

"Whoopie!" came a shout of utter joy from around the corner of the narrow hallway followed by a gust of wind and pattering footprints.

"Ketsumi!" announced the breathless voice standing in the center of the classroom doorway. "Guess what guess what guess what!!"

Ketsumi looked up from her empty notebook. "How did you get here so quickly? Class ended nearly thirty seconds ago and your class is on the opposite end of the school," she finished with a look of pure confusion.

"I have my ways…" Mitsuko trailed off, her eyes clouded by evil thoughts.

Ketsumi coughed and looked up. Cough…again. "What were you going to tell me?"

_Nothing._

"Mitsuko, you idiot," _slap, _"what the hell were you going to tell me?!?"

"Owww," she moaned pointlessly. Her eyes crossed, racking her brain for answers.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"There goes another precious minute of my life," Ketsumi muttered only adding pressure to Mitsuko's slow thinking process.

"OH!! I FINALLY REMEMBERED!" Mitsuko shouted startling Ketsumi along with other nameless neighboring students. "We are joining the tennis team!" she declared triumphantly while pointing her index finger epically towards the ceiling.

Ketsumi paused. "No," she started, "why in the whole entire universe would you believe that _I, _Ketsumi, would want to be involved in a sport with _you_?"

"Well…because you're my sister…?" Mitsuko suggested innocently with her hands clasped and her mouth pouted.

"No."

"Why nottt?" she whined tugging at Ketsumi's sleeve while bouncing up and down.

Tug. Tug. Tug. Tug.

Ketsumi sat there with her hands on her lap and her eyebrows creased as her body changed directions from moving up, to moving down.

Tug. Tug. Tug.

"IF I SAY YES WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RIP OFF THE SLEEVE OF MY UNIFORM?!?"

Mitsuko nodded innocently and quickly let go of Ketsumi's arm as she swiftly yanked her arm away from physical contact.

"You are so stubborn!" Ketsumi stated, clearly upset from the unfortunate outcome.

"You are so grumpy! Hmph!" and Mitsuko stormed out of the door with crossed arms and her nose stuck high in the air.

"Well you're still annoying!" Ketsumi retorted, yelling loud enough to be heard.

"WELL YOU'RE STILL A POOP!!" Mitsuko shouted, and her voice lingered in the air.

Ketsumi leaned back in her chair, and released her frustration in a hot breath of air.

"Ahh, siblings."

Ketsumi turned around to face the direction of the voice, but clueless as to who could've added the unnecessary comment.

"Yeah, I know," Ketsumi whispered softly, as confused as the smiling tensai seated two rows over.

- - -

**Review? (:**


End file.
